


Crush

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance, Teen love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request by caffecore from Tumblr: “ could u do 64 & 67 from the writing prompts for five please?”64: “You’re so beautiful.”67: “Stop being so cute.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Y/N knocked on the door before clutching the paper bag in her right hand as she waited for it to be opened. She hummed a specific tune before proceeding on knocking once again.

It had been a routine for her to visit the Hargreeves siblings ever since she moved in when she was ten years old. Her house was located a few blocks away from them. It usually took her fifteen minutes to get to their place.

The Hargreeves siblings’ father, Reginald, disapproved of her interaction with his children at first. But Pogo was able to convince him that the siblings will be more inclined to train if they have a friend who will visit them before their training starts. He wasn’t wrong. Reginald noticed the progress in the training. And so, he told Y/N to only visit his children at eight in the morning every day since their training will always start at eleven. It was okay with her to visit at the said time since her classes start at twelve. And her parents allowed her to hang out with the Hargreeves siblings before heading towards school.

For three years, Y/N has established a strong friendship with all seven siblings. She bonded with them in her own ways.

She will be the lookout every time Luther and Allison want some time alone. Diego only thinks of his knives so she will always train with him. He likes the fact that he gets to teach someone with something he’s good at. She will always be with Klaus in his mischievous actions. Of course, Klaus doesn’t want her to get in trouble because it will refrain her from visiting them so he would always reveal that he’s the one who did the wrong things. Ben will come with them for some time. If not, she will read out books with him. With Vanya, she would sing out for her as she plays her violin. Vanya really liked her a lot since she was a normal person like her.

And Five.

Well, Y/N was intimidated by Five when she first met him. Unlike his siblings, he was very intelligent. He’s the only person who can actually argue with their father that would last for five minutes. But it all changed when she had her eleventh birthday. Where she first realized that she has a huge crush on him.

The doors of the Umbrella Academy opened in front of her, taking her back to reality. “Ah, good morning, Master Y/N.”

“Pogo, how many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Y/N/” She shook her head as she entered inside when Pogo moved aside.

“I apologize, Y/N.”

She looked around and noticed how quiet the place was. She looked at Pogo, “Are they training already?”

He nodded, “Yes, Y/N.”

She looked away before nervously chuckling, “Ah, Klaus and Five will scold me for being late.”

“We can discuss this in the kitchen. Grace is about to finish baking cookies. It would be best if you eat before going to school,” Pogo led the way as they walked towards the kitchen.

Grace turned around to welcome them before taking out the oven cookies, “Good morning, Y/N! You’ve just arrived at the perfect timing. The chocolate chip cookies have just finished. I’ll put five cookies on your plate with a glass of milk.”

Y/N pulled out a chair before sitting down, “Thank you, Grace. But I can just grab for myself, you know? I know you’re busy.”

Grace sent an assuring smile on her, “I know that, silly. But you’re our guest.” If Y/N didn’t know Grace was a robot, she would’ve thought that she’s the kindest mother she’s ever met.

While eating, Y/N explained the reason why she was late. After three years of saving up money, she finally had the right amount to buy books for the Hargreeves siblings. The store turned out to be busy in the morning. She had to wait for an hour. She revealed that she feels guilty for not giving them presents on their birthday since they always celebrate her birthday.

Pogo thought this was a sweet gesture and said he’ll make sure to let their father know about her plan. He didn’t know that Y/N wrote a letter for Five and inserted it in the book she’ll give to him. In the letter, she expressed how thankful she was for having a friend like him and that she really likes him a lot. This was her own way of saying she has a crush on him. She thought that he would know this sooner or later so why not tell it now. She added in the letter, “I still want to know what you said to me in my eleventh birthday, Five.”

She bid farewell to Pogo and Grace after eating the cookies. She went to school afterwards to attend classes. In between class, she would always ponder about her eleventh birthday. Two years have passed and yet, it was still vivid for her.

_It was Friday so she had classes. The Hargreeves siblings celebrated her birthday in their house. It was a grand celebration since they prepared a feast for her. In the afternoon, she left school to go back to her house. But then, Five suddenly appeared right in front of her and told her that he has a surprise for her. She was hesitant at that time because she was intimidated by him. But she thought it would be rude if she doesn’t come with him._

_When they first teleported, puking was the first thing Y/N wanted to do. But then, she didn’t want Five to consider her weak so she tried her best not to vomit. After relaxing, she looked around in amazement as she realized that they were in an amusement park._

_According to Five, he knew that Y/N never went to an amusement park before. So he thought that he’d take her there._

_Y/N remembered that she produced a crush on him when he said that. It was a sweet gesture even though they rarely talked. Until sundown, they explored the park and tried some rides. They got to know each other more._

_There was a time when Y/N decided to play the game of throwing the ball to a stack of cups. And if they fell, she can pick anything she wants. She was successful in knocking down the cups. She was so happy that she hugged Five tightly. He chuckled at this before hugging her back and mumbling something. She pulled away and asked him about it. But then, he didn’t answer her question._

Y/N was now in her room in her house. She stared at the small teddy bear placed on top of her table. She was about to grab it when she felt a presence behind her. She sighed before retrieving back her hand, “You’re gonna get in trouble if Sir Reginald found out you’re not in your room, Five.”

Five closed his book before putting it down on her bed, “I’m not scared of the old man, Y/N.”

“Of course,” she chuckled before continuing writing in her notebook to finish her homework. “What are you doing here?”

“You were late.”

“Pogo told you already why, didn’t he?”

“Klaus was being a big baby during the training because of you.”

She imagined Klaus whining at Sir Reginald which made her laugh slightly. She promised herself to talk to Klaus first thing in the morning when she visits them. “I hope Sir Reginald didn’t punish him for that.”

“Dad locked him for the entire night.” This caused Y/N to glance at him. She shook her head before resuming on answering her homework. She can’t help but be convinced that their father is just too much sometimes.

Silence enveloped the room once again before Five broke it, “ **Stop being so cute.** ”

“What?”

“That’s what I told you back in the amusement park two years ago.”

She turned around to observe Five’s reactions. He had a small smile on his face. She felt herself blush, “Oh…” _He read my letter._

Five found her reaction amusing, making him smile more, “I really like you, too, Y/N.”

This made her chuckle in delight, “You do realize what you’re trying to say to me, right?”

“That I have a crush on you? Yes.“ He shrugged casually.

She laughed. This wasn’t what she imagined to happen when Five found out about her feelings. But this was very much like him.

Five finally stood up from her bed to walk towards her. He looked at her face, almost as if admiring every feature on it. His face broke out into a smile, ” **You’re so beautiful, Y/N**.“

She laughed slightly louder, still keeping in mind that her parents are sleeping in the next room. "Look at us, Five. Two 13-year old kids having a crush on each other.”

“Is that bad?” He put his hands in his pockets before going back to her bed to sit on it.

She shook her head which made him grin. “Now, let’s read that book I gave you. Maybe you can translate some lines for me.”

She stood up from her chair to sit down on the bed beside him. She grabbed the book entitled ‘Romeo and Juliet’ and opened it to its first page.

“I’d like that,” Five told her before she started to read it out loud.

Maybe she should’ve forced him to go back to the academy so he won’t get scolded. But she can’t help but appreciate the gesture Five did. Instead of talking about the letter the next morning, he teleported his way to her room to discuss it. They were just 13 years old but she knew her feelings for him are something special. Maybe these feelings will not last long. But as long as she has these, she wants to enjoy them as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
